1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lamp fixture that is used to improve the aesthetics of a lighting device. The lamp fixture may be used for a vehicle lamp (such as a rear combination lamp, a head lamp, a fog lamp, a center high-mount stop lamp, or a backup lamp), or in any lighting fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional vehicle lamp includes a lens disposed in front of an incandescent light bulb. Recently, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are being used instead of incandescent bulbs. LEDs are advantageous in terms of power consumption and response time, but disadvantageous in cost and irradiation angle range (typically ˜40-60°). Several LEDs must be used in a single lamp to provide the necessary irradiation range.
Further, all vehicle lamps have similar appearances, regardless of individual vehicle owners' tastes.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.